


Oh, those Russians

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Series: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020 [15]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jessie is a busy lady, Tommy and his speeches, Tommy needs to learn Russian asap, Translator Tati, basically Tati being both cute and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Summary: “And you can’t stay?“ - “No, you know that. Sorry.“Tommy frowned. He had already suspected that there would be some problems sooner or later, and he hadn’t been wrong - again. Jessie was quite responsible, actually, and never disappointed him, but there still were moments in which he didn’t know what to do with her. Bad expectations were no exception, unfortunately, nothing could be perfect. Didn’t happen often, but when it did …Tommy had got used to it all, of course, still looked self-confident when everything around him was crumbling. Didn’t mean that he wasn't nervous inside, though.
Relationships: Tatiana Petrovna/Tommy Shelby
Series: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837063
Kudos: 2
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Oh, those Russians

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends!
> 
> This is for the "meet cute" bingo prompt. I looked for some lovely ideas out there, stumbled upon this one Tumblr blog and then I knew that I have to write it for this bingo <3
> 
> https://meetcuteprompts.tumblr.com  
> #193: THE MEET CUTE  
> A is making a public speech, but needs a translator. Unfortunately for A, the translator, B, is hella cute and it’s making it hard for A to answer questions without stumbling over his/her words and blushing like mad.
> 
> I mean, Tati translating is amazing, innit?
> 
> Enjoy!

“And you can’t stay?“ - “No, you know that. Sorry.“

Tommy frowned. He had already suspected that there would be some problems sooner or later, and he hadn’t been wrong - again. Jessie was quite responsible, actually, and never disappointed him, but there still were moments in which he didn’t know what to do with her. Bad expectations were no exception, unfortunately, nothing could be perfect. Didn’t happen often, but when it did …Tommy had got used to it all, of course, still looked self-confident when everything around him was crumbling. Didn’t mean that he wasn't nervous inside, though.

Jessie looked at him apologetically, putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “Please don’t be angry, okay? I know it’s spontaneous, but this talk could be our breakthrough, we can’t miss such an opportunity, can we? I trust you, you can do this without me. Let’s regard it as a kind of multitasking, you being here, me there, everything coming together in the end.“

Tommy rolled his eyes, still not being quite comfortable with the idea of delivering this speech without her. Of course he would find someone else to translate - hadn’t had enough time to learn Russian properly yet, only knew the basics - but there was nobody he trusted as much as Jessie. They had worked on the words together, she was the one who knew how to translate them best.

“But you’ll be in good hands, don’t worry. I’ve been knowing Tatiana for years now, she won’t fuck it up.“ So she really had an emergency plan, not bad. Even if Tommy had no idea who this Tatiana was, couldn’t remember Jessie ever mentioning her. But they had to be close enough if she let her do something like this, didn’t he? She was at least as careful as him, not only relying on money the whole time.

“How does it come that you never told me about her?“ It had all started with politics, but after a while they had become good friends, actually. Started telling each other more private things until Jessie knew where to tickle Tommy and he knew all the people Jessie went drinking with. Well, at least he had thought that…

“She had to keep out if it for a time. You know, family business.“ Jessie smirked. Didn’t need to tell him details, Tommy knew what she meant. Probably the not-so-legal things, nothing they would talk about. Didn’t sound that trustworthy, but as the two of them weren’t quite better, maybe it was a thing that could unite them. “But now she’s back and ready to translate.“

Well, that was something. Still not the best option, but he had to trust Jessie. Believe that this Tatiana would show up on time and not leave him in the lurch. It would be horrible if this whole thing would turn out to be a complete disaster, one people wouldn’t forget after years. Didn’t need this, not at all.

“So you’re Tommy, yeah? She didn’t exaggerate, it _is_ easy to find you.“

Tommy hadn’t thought that such words could be that relieving, but regarding the way the woman addressed him, soothing Russian accent, it had to be Tatiana. He turned around only to find himself face to face with a young woman introducing herself as _Tatiana, but you can call me Tanya,_ smiling at him as if they were old friends. Nothing wrong with the warm hug and the hello triple kiss, alternating cheeks, just a tradition.

Tommy couldn’t say if Jessie had chosen her on purpose or not anymore. If she really wanted this speech to be a challenge for him, knowing that there would be such a sweet person assisting him. Even his type, how on earth had Jessie found that out? They had never talked about it, she only knew about the thing with Grace and even this had been a coincidence, both women knowing each other from uni.

But _Tanya_ , well, she was adorable. Somehow cheerful yet professional, not looking nervous or something like that. Was just standing there next to Tommy, sometimes striking up a conversation with him, sometimes leaving him alone with his thoughts. Surely knew that he needed to concentrate, go through his speech again.

It was worth it, he realized as he was standing at the lectern, Tanya next to him, doing her job in an exemplary manner. The Russian language sounded kind of smooth, he had to admit. Even if he couldn’t understand everything, only knowing that she translated his sentences, he could still appreciate the sound of her voice. He definitely needed to work on his Russian skills, who was to say if something like this would happen again, next time with a person who wasn’t as nice as Tatiana.

But well, could he really call her a nice person? The audience’s questions after the speech really made him think about reconsidering this verdict. The questions weren’t even hard, Tommy knew exactly what he was talking about, but this Russian lady next to him didn’t make it quite easy. He couldn’t say if she did it on purpose first, occasionally biting her painted lips, looking at him in a way that he could nearly describe as leering. Made him stumble upon his words, this mistakes making him blush. Could only hope that there weren’t too many people taking photos, didn’t want Jessie to come up with weird theories and interrogate him afterwards.

_Do you plan on negotiating with the factory owners? What are you going to do afterwards?_ It shouldn’t be hard to answer, Tommy had thought about it in advance. He had talked about it with Jessie, they had basically planned every possible option, but how should he concentrate on it when Tanya was standing next to him, somehow managing to look a little bit shy, confident and sexy at the same time? It was an odd combination, shouldn’t be achievable, but she did it brilliantly. Made him wanna talk to her again afterwards, maybe make her feel interested, a goodbye kiss could also be nice. Was he still charming enough to get her number? He could surely get it from Jessie, too, but doing it personally sounded better to him.

How would Tanya react if he would press her against the wall, locking their lips? Would it make her reveal this devilish side of her completely? He could definitely imagine her being a little bit rough, showing him that it wasn’t only about him being in charge. That they would decide things together should they end up in the same bed by the end of the evening. She could really keep his mind occupied.

They locked glances as she translated another question, a cheeky smile on the woman’s lips, making Tommy blush like mad once again. He could feel it crawling up his neck, the shiver running down his spine not making it better. Oh, those Russians…

He surely would have to have a serious talk with her after the speech…

**Author's Note:**

> I‘ve been thinking if I should use Tati or Tanya as a nickname for her because I somehow got used to Tati - but then I realized that actually Tanya is a quite common nickname for Tatianas so yeah ... that‘s the Russian education I might throw in randomly in every fic that has something to do with Tati, haha.
> 
> Hope you liked reading this fic!
> 
> My Tumblr is @valkrist if you wanna see all the stuff I reblog and talk to me and yeah just hand out :)


End file.
